Tsurugi Kyousuke
Tsurugi Kyousuke (剣城京介) was the captain and a forward for Kuro no Kishidan, and is now a forward for Raimon. He's one of the main characters of Inazuma Eleven GO. Appearance He's tall and has a navy blue colored hair. He has orange eyes and wears a cape. His hairstyle has a similarity with Midorikawa Ryuuji when he was portraying as Reize. When wearing the Raimon uniform, he raises the shirt collar up, like Gouenji, Genda and Kita. Personality Tsurugi is first shown to be very hostile towards soccer, despite being quite good at it. Later, it is revealed he was hostile towards soccer because his older brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi who had gotten into an accident involving soccer which made him lose his ability to walk. Due to this, Tsurugi portrays this type of personality towards the game. He is also shown to be caring, especially towards his older brother, as Tsurugi joined Fifth Sector in order to have his older brother go through a surgery that would give him the ability to walk again. An example would be when Tsurugi is shown agitated, and worried, when watching his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse watching him. He gets angry when someone plays soccer with a bad way, as during the match of Raimon against Mannouzaka, where he becames angered when Isozaki Kenma tries to badly injuries Tenma. Plot (GO) He is first seen by Matsukaze Tenma in episode 1 attacking a soccer team. There, Tsurugi challenged Matsukaze and shot at him his hissatsu: Death Sword, and miracously, Matsukaze was able to block it without even using a hissatsu to which suprised everyone. Then the Raimon team appeared led by Shindou Takuto to help the soccer team that got attacked by Kyousuke. His team and Raimon got into a match. Though Raimon gets badly beaten. Sangoku Taichi wasn't able to stop Tsurugi's Death Sword. Afterwards Matsukaze helps by joining Raimon and Tsurugi is irritated by how fast Matsukaze can dribble. He then uses a Keshin called Kensei Lancelot to which badly beatens Matsukaze. Because of what has befallen of Raimon, Shindou Takuto suddenly shows his Keshin. Afterwards the match ends and Shindou is brought to the hospital and Tsurugi talks with the principal of Raimon. Then later the whole Raimon team is shocked to hear that Tsurugi will join Raimon. Shindou is left no choice but to agree and give Tsurugi a Raimon soccer uniform, but Tsurugi pushes it away, making the others angry. Tsurugi visits his elder brother at the hospital in episode 11. It is revealed that they had an accident w ]]hen Kyousuke fell from a tree and Yuuichi saved him, but at the cost of severing his legs. Since that day, Kyousuke always visits his brother at the hospital. He is then taken by Kuroki Zenzou, his former coach, to Ishido Shuuji, Fifth Sector's leader and tells him that if he makes Raimon lose, his brother can have the surgery that will enable him to play soccer again. He later asks Endou to take part in Raimon's next match. Minamisawa resigns from the team and Tsurugi is given the No.10 jersey. He then at the beginning of the match shoots at the Raimon goal and makes an autogoal (own goal). He tells the Raimon team that he will destroy the Raimon soccer club on his own. Later in episode 12, he uses Death Sword to hit a goal for Raimon making the score 1-1. His second attempt to score a goal is blocked by the Mannouzaka goalkeeper who uses his Keshin, Machine Soldier Galleus to block his Death Sword. At the next attempt at shooting, he released his Keshin and managed to use a new hissatsu technique — Lost Angel. It made the goal. During episode 14, Tsurugi is shown to be agitated and worried, when watching his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse watching him. In episode 15, Tsurugi was visiting his older brother again at the hospital, and followed by Tenma secretly. Tsurugi apparently, did not appear in the match between Raimon and Teikoku, making Raimon play with one less player. In the end of episode 16 his brother learned that Tsurugi was playing for Fifth Sector because of him. He overheard Tsurugi talking to his former coach by accident from a distance. During episode 17 he convinced Tsurugi not to do that and help his teammates in semi-finals against Teikoku. Thanks to his help in Ultimate Thunder, Raimon finally beat Teikoku with 3-2 score. In episode 020 (GO) thanks to him that Tenma has completed his keshin. Near the beginning of episode 22, he is seen talking to Kirino about Kariya Masaki and the possibility of he being a SEED. In Episode 023 (GO) he asks Tenma what he thinks about Kariya. Tenma asks why, and Tsurugi says just forget it. In episode 24, he uses his keshin and scored a goal with his keshin hissatsu. In Episode 025 (GO) he and Tenma were trying to complete Hisstsu tactics so they can use them in the match against Hakuren in order to break through Zettai Shouheki. Also, he seemed to become angered when Fubuki stated that Ultimate Thunder may not works against Hakuren. In Episode 026 (GO), he and Shindou used Double Wing but it failed because the other half wasn't strong enough, though in Episode 027 (GO), Double Wing was completed when Kageyama Hikaru joined. Tsurugi scored the second point with his Keshin Hissatsu, Lost Angel. In the end, Raimon won against Hakuren.In Episode 28 he was not worried about Endou like the others when he left the team. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Tsurugi is set to appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon where he is shown to have worn the Raimon uniform and jacket and his t-shirt number as well and is to appear along with Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Endou Mamoru and the other Raimon team members. Hissatsu *'SH' Death Sword '''(デスソード) *SH Death Drop' (デスドロップ) *'SH Lost Angel' (ロストエンジェル) Keshin *'Kensei Lancelot' (剣聖ランスロット,) Hissatsu Tactics *'Ultimate Thunder' *'Double Wing' Quotes *"''Problem? It seems your really serious at playing soccer, no? Well then show me your soccer!" (To Tenma) *"That's annoying, you know? A guy like you who does not even know the meaning of soccer!" (To Tenma) *"Enough with the soccer, soccer! Shut up for once!" (To Tenma) *"Don't back down! Weren't you going to protect soccer?! The soccer that you love?!" (To Tenma) Relationships *Tsurugi Yuuichi (older brother) Trivia *He and his older brother are fans of Gouenji Shuuya. *He seems to be similar to Gouenji because of his position and his personality towards soccer at the start. Also the reasons involve soccer and a sibling (Tsurugi's case involves older sibling, while Gouenji's younger sibling). He also raises his collar just like Gouenji. Also, their shirt numbers are 10. *His surname, Tsurugi (剣) means Sword, and it resembles Death Sword and Kensei Lancelot. Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Raimon GO Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Kuro no Kishidan Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Raimon GO Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Kuro no Kishidan